


eyes so wide

by Ffwydriad



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Canon Typical Violence, Character Death, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, coda to c2e86
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad
Summary: she would have thought it was the thing that broke her, but she. kept. walking.Coda to c2e86
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Yasha, Mollymauk Tealeaf & Yasha, Yasha & The Mighty Nein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	eyes so wide

She never saw it happen. For all the moment haunted even her waking vision, she never even saw the body, never saw the glaive in hand. She never saw it piercing skin, never saw it pushing down in to the earth, pinning it's victim to the cold and hardened ground. 

She heard it, though. Not clearly, but her ears are used to the sound of battle, and she heard it, the laughter, the screams, the sickening sound of a blade being shoved through a chest and crushing all the life within. 

She’d been so close, close enough to hear him speaking through the commotion, but she couldn’t move, couldn’t act, sat there helpless as it happened. So close, and yet so far away. 

So close. 

All she can do is cry, the tears streaming down her face. All she can do is cry and pray, but it means nothing. 

The sword slams down into Beau’s unmoving chest, pinning her to the ground, and as she pulls it up she hears the same sound, the sound that she’ll never forget.

She would have thought it would be the thing to break her, to leave her finally, blessedly still, but she kept walking forward, sword in hand, blood full of rage that ignores her clouding vision. 

There is a darkness all around her, and it steals the life from her, and even as she feels the control finally break, she cannot help but feel that this, at least, is deserved. 

But Beau’s not dead. Not yet. For all the horrors that have been enacted with her hands, there is, at least, the chance she can be forgiven. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi im sorry. 
> 
> feel free to come yell at me @malaismere on tumblr


End file.
